O Problema com a Rosquinha
by Du Bonine
Summary: Fanfic que antecede a Convite de Casamento. É uma transição da quinta para a sexta temporada. Os casais são clássicos: Carrie e Berger, Miranda e Steve, Charlotte e Harry, Samantha e Corretor de Imóveis.
1. O Problema com a Rosquinha Parte 1

**Título:** O Problema com a Rosquinha

**Autor:** Du Bonine

**Classificação: **M

**Casal: **Carrie/Berger; Miranda/Steve; Charlotte/Harry; Samantha/Corretor de Imóveis

**Spoilers: **Acho que nenhum.

**Disclaimer: **As personagens pertencem à HBO e à Candance Bushnell, fiz essa fanfic por pura diversão, sem fins lucrativos.

**Resumo: **A fic se passa na quinta temporada quase na sexta. Carrie e Berger vivem o dilema da conta no restaurante. Charlotte acha que Harry a trai. Miranda e Steve em problemas casuais e Samantha... bem, Samantha procura o que mais deseja: sexo.

**O PROBLEMA COM A ROSQUINHA**

PARTE I

(Restaurante)

Sábado. Oh sábado! Dia dos casais nova-iorquinos saírem pra passear, depois conversar no banco da praça, logo a noite ir ao cinema e depois um jantar a luz de vela no restaurante, que sempre o lado feminino da relação aponta com olhos fechados para o mais caro, ou então para aquele que cobra o suficiente para o lado masculino fechar a cara e não abrir a boca até a manhã de domingo começar a aparecer...

— Tudo isso, Carrie?

— Isso o que?

— O preço! Olha o preço dessas lagostas!

Mal sabia Berger que eu só estava topando aquele jantarzinho, naquele restaurante péssimo por estar extremamente desesperada. Fazia séculos que depois do Aidan eu não transava com ninguém. E "ai" daquela que mandasse eu contar a quanto tempo eu não sentia o calor de um homem depois Big sobre meu corpo. Minha vida sempre foi ver casais americanos (bem sucedidos) juntos em uma noite iluminada pela lua, caminhando pela praça ou até mesmo jogando pipoca para as poucas pombas que restaram naquela noite e eu, sempre sozinha.  
E não ia ser agora, que eu estava entrando em um relacionamento (sério), que eu ia me deixar abater por um cara que não paga a conta do restaurante. Eu tenho meu próprio dinheiro, e não seria problema algum ter que assumir o banco naquela noite.

—Tudo bem querido, eu pago a conta. - disse.

— Você? - perguntou, sorrindo e espantado.

— Sim.

— Não.

— Não?

— É.

— Mas não podemos sair sem pagar.

— Claro! Mesmo sendo caro eu pago. É esse o meu papel em nossa relação... - disse, segurando minhas duas mãos, envolvendo um candelabro de vela. - Pagar contas e deixar você sentir meu corpo quente ao seu lado, na cama em plena noite de sábado.

— Ai!

Eu consegui! Eu consegui... aumentar a conta do restaurante. Derrubei o candelabro de velas no chão e ainda derrubei a taça, com poucos goles de vinho em meu vestido branco. Tudo culpa do meu "brinquedinho de sábado à noite", seria essa a visão que ele tem do nosso relacionamento: uma transa no sábado à noite? Que péssimo para minha reputação sexual, que devo admitir, já foi das melhores, porém ultimamente anda se desentendendo com meu ego.  
Sai daquele restaurante com a cara no chão e com o guardanapo de colo em mãos, enxugando meu vestido. Berger envolveu seus braços em meus ombros e começou acariciar minhas orelhas, devolvi com um pequeno riso no rosto. Fez o mesmo, mas com um toque irônico sobre a situação. Ele me acompanhou até em casa. Despediu-se com um leve selinho, seguido por um: "amanhã na mesma hora". Olhei pra cara dele, espantada:

— Amanhã?

— Sim.

— Amanhã é domingo.

— O que é que tem?

— Depois de domingo, é segunda. E pelo que eu saiba, segunda eu tenho que trabalhar.

— Trabalhar?

— Sim.

— Você chama "passar a manhã com a Charlotte, almoçar com as suas amigas, visitar a Miranda em seu escritório e depois ficar duas horas com a Samantha fofocando sobre homens", de trabalho?

— Berger, assim você me ofende

.  
— Não estou ofendendo, amorzinho! - falou, passando as mãos em meu rosto.

— Está sim. Esqueceu que eu escrevo para uma coluna e lancei um livro? Agora eu sou uma star no mundo literário.

"Eu indo e ele vindo...". Foi isso que eu senti quando ele me devolveu um sorriso fajuto depois do meu comentário sobre trabalho. Eu senti que o ofendi. Só porque meus livros estão vendendo como água mineral no deserto e os deles, estão as minguas no deserto do Saara. É por isso que eu amo as mulheres, elas me dão lucro, e os homens, não lêem livros, por isso que o star book dele, não vende.

(CENTRAL PARK)

A Charlotte parecia uma barata tonta à procura do Harry pela rua. Por um instante minha amiga pressente uma morte. Depois acredita em seqüestro, mas foi fechar os olhos e se desligar por um minuto que tromba com Harry ali mesmo, no Central Park:

— Charlotte?

— Uau! Harry o que faz aqui?

— Passeando...

— Tá suado.

— Pois é. Caminhei logo cedo.

— É... eu lá em casa, te esperando pra gente... ah, você sabe!

— Me esperando pra "ah, você sabe."?

— Aham.

— Como viu estou todo suado. Agora não. Mas à noite.

— Harry, você está me evitando?

— Não.

— Então tá o que?

— Caminhando. Pôxa. É uma manhã linda de domingo.

— Pra transar.

— Não! Pra caminhar... - contraria, dando um selinho em Charlotte.

— Aiii, Harry! Sua boca está com gosto de...

— Açúcar?

— É...

— Acabei de comer uma daquelas rosquinhas, cobertas de chocolate e recheio de caramelo.

— Uou...

Charlotte ficou extremamente preocupada com o verdadeiro sentido da palavra: "rosquinha". Por um momento, achou que Harry tinha outra, mas logo desistiu da idéia, ao olhar para trás e ver aquele monumento grande, estrondoso e careca indo embora. Quem iria querer aquilo, além dela? Saiu satisfeita e começou a pular pela rua e depois a rodar e por fim, admirar a bela manhã de domingo.

(APARTAMENTO DA MIRANDA)

Steve e Miranda estavam sentados no sofá. Ele com uma caneca de chá na mão direita, enquanto a esquerda manuseava o controle remoto a procura do canal perfeito para aquela manhã. Ela servia uma pequena quantia de uma pasta não identificada ao Brady, que demonstrava grande apetite. O bebê começa a chorar.

— Steve, porque mudou? Brady adora aquele canal...

— Que canal?

— Aquele antes, do antes desse...

— Que?

— Steve, dê esse controle. - Miranda, arranca o objeto das mãos dele. - Brady adora aquele programa de interatividade...

— Deve ser pela beleza daquela apresentadora.

— Pois é, não é Brady? Puxou ao papai!

— Melhor admirar a apresentadora, do que o apresentador.

— Pois é...

— Pronto, Brady, o programa acaba de acabar... - diz, arrancando o controle das mãos de Miranda.

— Steeeve...

— O que é? Vai me dizer que esse canal reprisa os programas?

— Não, não reprisa. Mas você esta na minha casa, então coloque no canal de interatividade.

— Olha, começou um clássico do Chaplin.

— E desde quando você gosta de clássicos do Chaplin?

— Desde que eu me entendo por gente...

— Steve, coloca no canal de interatividade.

— Nossa! Esse é o Chaplin! - fala, nem ligando para a mãe de seu filho.

— Steeeeeeve!

— Uau, Chaplin sou seu fã!

— Caralho Steve, dá logo esse controle.

Miranda avançou no cara magro de óculos fundos que estava ao seu lado no sofá, e o encurralou em seus braços. Eles se entreolharam. Miranda aproximou o rosto e Steve a devolveu com um lindo beijo. Brady que estava admirando Chaplin olhou para os pais, e viu muito mais graça na cena real.

(RESTAURANTE)

Samantha, Charlotte, Miranda e eu decidimos almoçar juntas em um novo restaurante francês que abriu ao lado editora do The New York Observe. Miranda começou o assunto falando do parasita do Steve que não sai de seu apartamento. Charlotte fez confidencias sobre seu relacionamento com o Harry, primeiro era ele quem só queria sexo, agora ela não encontra mais aquela fome toda nele, suspeita até de traição. Eu comentava sobre meu relacionamento com o Berger, que para ele tudo não passa de sexo nas noites de sábado. Justo agora que eu necessitava de um verdadeiro romance...

— Pois é queridas, agora ele deu de achar que eu não ligo para ele, só penso no trabalho, trabalho... e alega que agora, meu passatempo predileto é falar do fracasso de seu livro. - disse.

— Ninguém manda escrever para homens...

— Concordo, Miranda. Desde quando homens lêem livros?

— Charlotte, não é que homens não lêem livros, acontece que os assuntos que interessam a eles estão restritos em economia, exatas e pornografia.

— Isso a Sam sabe explicar com clareza.

— Ein? - perguntou, Samantha.

— Está em que mundo? Viajando?

— Não. Sabe o que é, meu mal é sexo.

— Esse é o seu mal desde que você nasceu...

— Carrie...

— Você não entendeu, Carrie. Meu mal não é sexo, e sim a falta de sexo.

— Faltando sexo pra você? É pegadinha?

— Uau, estou me sentindo a ninfeta mor! - comenta, Charlotte.

— Parem de brincadeiras! Estou falando sério. Depois do Richard...

— ... teve aquele gostosão do entregador. - completei.

— Não. Quero dizer sexo sério.

— E desde quando você teve um "sexo sério", Samantha? - pergunta, Miranda.

— Ah, perdi meu posto de ninfeta mor. - fala, Charlotte com a voz baixa e melodramática.

— Carrie, olhe para a minha cara. Agora, concentre-se no fundo dos meus olhos. Conseguiu ver a minha necessidade?

— Sinceramente? Não.

— Me diga, Miranda. Quando foi sua última vez? - pergunta, Samantha.

— Eu? Hoje de manhã. Como eu disse, o Steve está parasitando na minha casa.

— Mas Miranda. Foi na frente do Brady?

— Carrie, ele estava vendo um filme do Chaplin...

— Que horror! - exclama, Charlotte.

— Agora você Charlotte, quando foi sua última vez?

— Txi, não lembro. Acho que semana passada ou retrasada.

— O Harry em busca de outras rosquinhas...

— Carrie, pára!

Eu sabia que tirei aquele dia para zombar com a relação dos outros. Já que a minha não está lá aquelas coisas, nada melhor do que colocar defeito na dos outros para tirar algum proveito.

— E você, Carrie?

— Eu?

— Sim.

— Antes de ontem.

— Hum... você e o Berger estão nos finalmente.

— Não. Nós não estamos nem no começinho, eu já disse: ele acha que nós só estamos juntos pra transar.

— E não era isso o que você queria?

— Queria. Não quero mais. Eu preciso de amor. Eu quero ser amada.

— Mas quer transar...

— Também.

— Queridas, eu preciso ir. - cortou, Samantha.

— Já?

— É. Minha tia pediu para eu ir ver o novo apartamento dela com o corretor.

— Porque ela não vai?

— Está doente.

— Doente?

— Tá bom, ela não está. Eu quem pedi pra ir. Soube que essa corretora tem ótimos atendentes.

— Samanthaaa! - exclama, Charlotte.

— Não sei porque está tão espantada! Não foi você que disse que eu faço de tudo por um sexo?

— E não faz?

(APARTAMENTO DA TIA DA SAMANTHA)

Samantha e o corretor estavam na sala do apartamento. Ela desesperada começou a passar o pé nas pernas do rapaz, e foi subindo, mas Sam não sabia que um salto fino faz uma mulher perder o equilíbrio, quando acidentalmente, cai no chão e chuta a única parte do corpo do rapaz que realmente a interessava naquele momento...

— Ai meu deus. Oh, pôxa. Desculpe!

— Aiiiii, dona...? Dona...?

— Samantha.

— Putz, a senhora é um bom centroavante!

— Pois é, minhas amigas falam isso sempre.

— Certo... mas elas não tem um pênis.

— Em compensação tem dois seios.

O rapaz olhou concentrado para a cara de Samantha, a ponto de avançar sobre ela. Quando ele finalmente tomou forças para levantar, Sam impulsou com o pé o rapaz para trás, jogando-se sobre ele. Tapou a boca dele e com a outra mão começou a sentir o corpo que agora ela dominava.

— Dona, aí não...

— Eu sei machucar... mas eu sei curar!

Ela abriu a calça do rapaz e começou a aliviar a dor que o pobre corretor sentia.

— Aiii dona, aí não.

— Tudo bem!

Sam abriu um sorrisinho para o rapaz e o beijou. Depois começou a rasgar sua camisa pólo para lamber seu peitoral. O rapaz ficava gemendo. A dúvida era se por dor ou tesão. Samantha não ligou e continuou com sua "massagem".

(Continua...)


	2. O Problema com a Rosquinha Parte 2

PARTE II

(CENTRAL PARK)

Charlotte e eu decidimos dar uma volta pelo Central Park, há tempos não ficávamos sós. Ela esperou o momento certo para me perguntar sobre seu relacionamento. Eu, sinceramente, me senti um dicionário do amor. Daqueles que está aberto pra todas e menos para você mesmo. Na certa, quem me fez, engoliu a chave, e então entregou cópias para todas as mulheres do mundo, menos para mim...

— Você acha que ele está me traindo?

— O Harry? Acho que não...

— Não sei... ainda me sinto confusa com a rosquinha.

— Querida, descubra quem é a mulher e pergunte como ela faz essa rosquinha ser coberta de chocolate e com recheio de caramelo!

— Ahn?

— Esquece.

— Não entendi, desculpe...

— Eu quis ser irônica, não deu certo.

— Mas o que você falou?

— Que é pra você perguntar qual mulher tem a rosquinha com sabor de caramelo coberto por chocolate...

— Carriiiiiiie!

— Tá, tá... eu sei! Desculpe!

— Você é brilhante!

— Eu?

— É! Vou tentar ser melhor que a outra. Vou fazer a minha rosquinha, ter o triplo de cobertura e o quádruplo de recheio.

— Uau!

Charlotte estava desesperada. Aonde ela conseguiria uma rosquinha com o triplo de sabor da outra, em pleno domingo?

(FARMÁCIA VINTE E QUATRO HORAS)

Chegamos naquele lugar que as mulheres evitam entrar por dois motivos: a balança e quando vai comprar o primeiro absorvente. E a farmácia é tão contraditória que encantam as mulheres quando o assunto é camisinha ou pílula anticoncepcional. Charlotte ficou fuçando entre as camisinhas femininas, procurando o melhor sabor. E eu, fiquei olhando aquela bancada de chocolate diet, que de diet não tem nada.

— Carrie? Carrie?

— Oi!

— Onde estava?

— Vendo as propagandas enganosas que tem por aqui.

— Ah... olha isso! - diz, mostrando-me uma caixa de camisinhas sabor limão.

— "Junte as partes com a mão direita, com a esquerda abra sua vagina, coloque e flexione..." - fiquei espanta ao ler o guia de instruções. - Tá, já chega. Acho que li demais!

— Não, Carrie. Olhe o sabor.

— Limão!

— Isso, é azedinho... - disse, com a voz empolgada.

— Mas não é chocolate.

— Pois é... e nem tem recheio de caramelo.

— Já sei, compra a natural, derreta aqueles chocolates e passe nela.

— Que nojo, Carrie.

— É... mas ele vai sentir mais realidade ao te chupar.

Charlotte fez uma cara de dúvida, e optou por levar a natural e ao invés de comprar o chocolate diet, preferiu comprar uma rosquinha na cafeteria.

(APARTAMENTO DA MIRANDA)

Steve não saiu da casa de Miranda por estar com o Brady, o Chaplin e uma geladeira farta ao mesmo tempo. Miranda abre a porta:

— Oi.

— Olá! - responde, Steve, praticamente enfiando goela abaixo todas as pipocas da bandeja.

— E o Brady?

— Dormiu...

— Que bom!

Miranda, finalmente pôde respirar aliviada. Afinal, chegou em casa e viu, um homem no seu sofá, e seu filho estava literalmente dormindo. Era bom demais...

— Steve, tira desse canal.

— Mas é o Chaplin...

— Como você pode ficar ligado na televisão assistindo mil filmes do Chaplin?

— Mas eu gosto...

— Mas a televisão é minha.

— A Miranda.

Eles estavam dispostos a brigar novamente pelo controle. Mas como para ambos a briga valeria muito mais a pena se fosse física... Steve corre para o quarto, Miranda o segue. Ele acaba derrubando a bandeja com as pipocas no chão, Miranda se agacha, pega algumas e corre atrás dele. No quarto, Steve insinua com tombo sobre a cama, Miranda cai em cima dele, e comenta:

— Adoro pipocas.

Ela começa, e beija o rapaz ardentemente.

(APARTAMENTO DE ANTHONY)

Anthony e Charlotte estavam comentando sobre o único assunto que realmente interessava a ela: Harry. Ela sentada no sofá e comentava, comentava, falava, falava, reclamava, reclamava. Mas nada de um diálogo entre os dois. Ele estava à janela, observando os rapazes que passavam por lá.

— Anthony, você acredita?

— Em que?

— Que o Harry está me traindo?

— Não. Mas acredito que aquele homem que está passando aqui é três vezes melhor que o Harry.

— Anthony! Estou falando sério.

— Eu também, bebê. Olha aquele homem...

— Anthoooony!

Charlotte segue até a janela para tentar um diálogo com o amigo.

— Não disse... ele é lindo!

— É bonito mesmo.

— Aiai... - Anthony, suspira.

— Ei, ei...

— Que foi? Puta susto!

— Olha, olha... é o Harry!

— Onde?

— Ali.

— Meu Deus, é ele mesmo.

— Vamos segui-lo.

— Que isso Charlotte, será uma decepção se você descobrir que a outra é três vezes mais bonita que você.

— Querido, eu estou com duas rosquinhas aqui.

— Duas?

— É...

A Charlotte estava realmente muito bem equipada, uma rosquinha na sacola e outra em sua própria anatomia.

(AVENIDA 7)

Enquanto os dois seguiam Harry, Samantha seguia o corretor, que mesmo impossibilitado, resolveu fugir das garras da felina.

— Volta aqui...

— Socorro! Aquela mulher é louca! - diz, protegendo o pênis com as mãos.

— Ei, moço? Volta aqui, você não me mostrou o apartamento todo.

— E nem vou mostrar.

Samantha se sentiu a própria estupradora dos corretores anônimos. Tão estupradora pelo fato de transar, estourar o saco e ainda seguir um gay pela rua.

— Ei? Marcus?

— Olá, Cris.

— O que foi? Porque está segurando o saco?

— Aquela mulher, ela é louca!

— Marcus! Você tá me traindo?

Quando Sam ouviu o "traindo" da boca de um homem, foi dando passinhos para trás e decidiu que não iria mais comprar e muito menos representar outra pessoas em negócios de imóveis.

(AVENIDA 5)

Sim. Aquele parecia um episódio do Scoob Doo, onde o Fred corre da Daphny, que corre da Welma, que corre do Salsicha, que corre do Scooby que está correndo do fantasma. Mas eram outros personagens da carrida: Harry, que corre da Charlotte que Anthony corre atrás para tentar proteger. Harry entrou em um beco, e foi o suficiente para despistar Charlotte e Anthony.

— Olá, querida. - diz, Harry, para uma mulher idosa, de cabelos brancos e com um sorriso no rosto.

— Olá, meu filho. – dá em beijo no rosto do rapaz. - Você está suado.

— Pois é, tive que correr da Charlotte.

— Ela sabe que você está aqui?

— Não. Ando disfarçando. Falo que passo na cafeteria pra comer...

— Rosquinhas, não é, Harry?

— Charlotte? Anthony? – perguntou, Harry, assustado.

— Oi Harry! – respondeu, Anthony.

— Harry? Você me trocou por essa velha? - grita, Charlotte.

— Mais respeito comigo, ein, mocinha?

— Char... essa é a mamãe.

— Ma... ma... mamãe?

— Sim.

— OH MY GOD!

Charlotte corre, Harry vai atrás dela, e Anthony impede que a dona mãe do Harry vá atrás deles. Na frente de uma cafeteria, ele consegue alcançá-la:

— Espere Charlotte, eu explico!

— Explicar o que? Esse tempo todo eu pensando que você tava comendo a rosquinha de outra mulher, mas não, você tava se encontrando com a sua mãe?

A cafeteria inteira olhou para os dois.

— Char, ela é uma superprotetora!

— Superprotetora? Ai meu deus. Não acredito! Que bom pra você. Aliás, porque me escondeu?

— Eu não queria que vocês se vissem assim, do nada.

Ela aceita numa boa, depois de tando sofrer por causa do mistério. Mas mesmo assim, decidiu dar uma precionada:

— Mas precisava se encontrar com ela, assim... em um beco?

— Você queria me ver entrando num apartamento que você não sabe quem é a dona?

— É melhor do que ver você entrando em um beco... com uma sacola de rosquinhas.

— Mas Char...

— Sem mais Harry, e eu tonta, pensando que você tinha outra, comprei até uma rosquinha de chocolate pra te dar e quem sabe fazer você esquecê-la...

— Charlotte, você sabe que só tenho olhos para a sua rosquinha.

Os clientes da cafeteria começaram a olhar com indiferença para o casal e alguns soltavam uns risinhos...

— Harry, eu estou magoada, você me fez de tonta.

— Que isso querida. Já pensou se você soubesse que eu tinha uma mãe judia?

— Seria melhor e eu não cairia no prejuízo!

Harry aproxima o rosto para dar um selinho em Charlotte, que ao mesmo tempo enfia a rosquinha na boca dele e sai tão aliviada por saber que ele não tinha uma amante e que a senhora-dona-da-rosquinha era a própria mãe dele, até esqueceu de questionar mais aprofundadamente a história da mãe superprotetora!

(APARTAMENTO DA CARRIE)

Naquela noite eu estava sentada na escada do meu prédio esperando o Berger chegar. Ele havia marcado um encontro comigo e seria minha oportunidade de dizer a ele de que nossa relação não é somente sexo. Passaram-se meia hora, uma hora, duas horas e nada do Berger chegar...  
Subi e comecei admirar a noite pela sacada. Olhei os casais que enfrentam a barreira do domingo (que o dia seguinte é segunda-feira) e saem para jantar, ou até mesmo para se curtirem em um motel ou no banco da praça. E eu, mais uma vez sozinha e chupando o dedo. Será mesmo que o Berger é tudo para mim? Será que é ela que me faz mover montanhas e enfrentar meu medo? Não. Olhei para trás e percebi que tudo para mim era a imagem que refletia no espelho... eu mesma! Sentei no computador e comecei a escrever do: "porque os homens pensam que eles são tudo para a gente?". O Berger e suas furadas, só davam mais forças para eu entender que não havia homem no mundo que mudasse a minha opinião, ah, sim... havia alguns homens sim, mas o Berger... jamais!

FIM


End file.
